reignoftheundeadfandomcom-20200215-history
Reign of the Undead (Mod)
Reign of the Undead is a new AI controlled Zombie Modification created by Viking and Bipo. Many players consider this as a successor to AbneyPark's BTD mod and outruns BTD Alpha X. The mod was released 2010 and later updated to 2.0 in the same year. A 2.0 beta has been released on ModDB. Several maps can be downloaded on the same site. A player/modder named "Luk" is also involved in the development of the modification. History WARNING: THIS ARTICLE IS BASED ON PLAYER'S OWN FACTS. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. A MORE DETAILED HISTORY WILL BE POSTED ONCE AN INTERVIEW IS SET UP! BTD was the mostly played zombie mod due to the fact that it can support default maps, custom weapons, and AI controlled Zombie bots. This mod is integrated with PezBOT's for the waypointing. Players were first impressed at the variety of custom weapons and many features. When BTD was slowly dying, BTD Alpha X later replaced the scene. However, the dull animations of zombies and other customized features later removed the power and momentum of the mod. Therefore, BTD and BTD Alpha X is slowly dying. Then one day, 2 players named Viking and Bipo created an experiment that will feature PezBot scripts (PezBOT is another mod created by another modder. A seperate page will be created some time) and SP models that are zombified to make it look horryfying. Then...the 2 planned to release the mod and later...development is on the hook! After months of tweaking and creating configurations, Reign of the Undead was later released to the public on ModDB. The first version included 1 pre-set map, the Bridge. Later on...players with mapping skills created other maps. Several versions were released on the same year later. The second release fixed the ammo regen box and weapon upgrades dispencer. So far, the ammo regen box now has a cost per use (50 points per use i think). Then 1.15 was released. 1.15 contains 2 special zombie variants, the burning zombie and dogs. Afterwards...Bipo and Viking confirmed a 2.0 release with Boss rounds. After days of waiting again...a beta version of 2.0 was released but was intended for server hosting (as said in the readme file) or for players who would like to join servers with RotU 2,0. Afterwards, players reported several bugs and gltiches: 1. Shark Dogs: Dogs go under the map and later attack by surprise. 2. Stuck zombies: Common on maps with stairs, zombies go under the stairs and get stuck later. A waste of ammo... 3. ERROR spam on wave_endless game type: After the first round, a new round starts with a weird spawning feature like those Hell zombies when they land on ground. A red ERROR message appears on screen and later shuts down the server with an error displayed on screen. Recommended by most players, the only way to play lag free is to either lower bot count (set bot_count 20 to bot_count 15 or other denominations), or wait for a stable release. Game play RotU is like CoD 5's WaW Nazi Zombies. Except...russian zombies, modern day weapons, upgrade dispencers which gives you another weapon in exchange for the current weapon, and ammo boxes ala MW2. PLAYER OPINION: Game play is like NZ. Players do also encounter waves of endless zombies (except if waves_special is used as the game type and not waves_endless in 2.0) much like NZ. Once a wave has ended, players get a 15 second grace period (Default setting in previous versions, 30 seconds in 2.0). If all players die or one player dies in solo, the game has ended and so far...the game is over (DUH!). In 2.0, a percentage of players is required when a new comer joins. If it doesnt reach 0.5, players who just joined the game will wait for a round to be over. So far, the percentage can be changed to 0.0 so players may join anytime in any event of the game itself. Below aredildo fuck me oh yeeea *Special melee weapons (Chainsaw and Crossbow. Both weapons have infinite ammo) Reign of the Undead 2.0 (Beta): *5 special variants of Zombies. Unlike before, a dog zombie takes only one knife hit while other guns take 2-4 hits before they could kill a zombie. *Special waves return (Dogs, Inferno Zombies, Toxic Zombies, Hell Zombies, and the Boss Zombie) *Upgrade pads/dispencers (Now, they do not upgrade weapons, they give all kinds of equipment to players. As of now, the Claymore's do not work) *Random Weapon Box ala "World at War" (The random weapon box contains 1 special weapon, the Crossbow) *SP Weapons make a return. *Special melee weapons return as Primary and Secondary weapons. *2 game types, Special Waves (waves_special) and Endless Waves (waves_endless. This gametype is ****** off) *Change of Dvars and .cfg files due to a complete script rewrite. *AT4's and RPG'-7's do not appear in the Random Weapon Box. When acquired via cheats, it cannot damage a Boss zombie even thou it is considered as a explosive) These features make the mod a bit extreme, intense, and action-packed. In 1.15, waves are endless but time limits and score limits can be set. In 2.0, a time limit and score limit cannot be set up because 10 waves are present in Special Waves game type. The gameplay itself is considered a "Nazi Zombies Clone". A zombies increase each wave but the special wave's zombies are a few in numbers but high in damage. The types of zombies will be discussed in another page. As of March 17 2013 ROTU 2.2 has been released. It includes numerous bug fixes, peformance enhancement and feature implementations. The code and project information can be found at https://code.google.com/p/reign-of-the-undead/wiki/RotU22ReleaseAnnouncement